


The Dancer

by Cassiopeia13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Pining Thorin, Sibling Incest, With A Story, clueless Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: The dancer was beautiful, moving to the beat of the music like water flowing through a river with elegance and grace. Immediately Thor wanted him, and even when the dancer turned, and Thor realized it was his brother, his desire only stoked higher.The first chapter is fanart, and a teaser to the story.





	The Dancer

 

Thor leaned forward, watching as the beautiful creature walked out from the inn to take their place at the centre of the platform. It was dark, but the sky was lit up with colours ranging from green to blue to purple, all swirling and mixing to cast beautiful shadows over the town and the occupants. It was a magical night, quite literally as magic was infused in everything ranging from the chairs to the cocktails. Celebrating Ostara on Vanaheim was always enchanting, but there seemed to be something even more magical about the night that Thor couldn’t quite pinpoint, though he suspected it had to do with the man about to dance.

The lights dimmed as the music began to play, seemingly coming from everywhere all at once. The man in front of Thor started to move, first his arms, then the rest of his body, in slow motions that gave the appearance he was floating. He seemed to have no bones with the sensual movements, and Thor was riveted, unable to look away. Silk clung to the dancer’s body, moving like flowing water as the man moved around the platform. When the dancer's seiðr glowed from his hands and moved around his body like smoke, Thor's body tightened; he wanted the man in a way he couldn't remember ever wanting another, and he didn't even know who the man was.

The music's tempo picked up, and the seiðr glowed brighter, bringing the man's face into the light, and though he wore a mask, Thor knew that face. He knew that face almost as good, nay, better than his own, and his eyes widened in realisation.

Loki.


End file.
